


Dejarse llevar suena demasiado bien

by mariaftivandy



Category: MasterChef (Spain TV) RPF, MasterChef (TV) RPF, MasterChef 8, Masterchef España
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Inspired by Masterchef (TV), M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaftivandy/pseuds/mariaftivandy
Summary: Un beso podría cambiarlo todo para mal... ¿o para bien?Andy e Iván nos harán pensar que las letras de las canciones pueden equivocarse pero, ¿y si los equivocados eran ellos?Llueve en el canal...
Relationships: Ivandy, Iván Comendeiro/Andy García Sánchez, Iván/Andy (Masterchef España 8)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Dejarse llevar suena demasiado bien

**Author's Note:**

> me hace muchísima ilusión empezar a publicar aquí, un fic redactado, sin ser social media AU... ¡y va dedicado a mis corraliters! os quiero muchísimo, de corazón

—¿Te gusto?—preguntó Iván, girando la cabeza hacia el menor de ambos.

—Un poco.—acabó por reír de una manera genuina el abogado.

Andy e Iván eran dos personas completamente diferentes, que no tasaban ni con cola, y que su verdadero destino era ser rivales y que no hubiera más relación… o eso creían ellos.

Lo que el gallego no sabía es que, aunque tuviera una templanza de admirar y hubiera sabido mantener la compostura de maravilla, el más joven por dentro estaba muy tenso y siendo un manojo de nervios. ¿Acaso eran ciertas las palabras que acababa de pronunciar? ¿Acaso sí que le gustaba un poco? No lo sabía ni él mismo, y eso le aterraba. El noveno programa, que pensaba que no podía ir peor /en su caso/, acabó siendo en el que peor lo había pasado definitivamente.

Por si no hubo tenido suficiente con la doble capitanía, se le sumaban las dudas que empezaron a recorrerle por la cabeza. Y menos mal que la grabación de los comentarios que ponen entre medias de los cocinados se hace después, antes de volver a casa. ¿Si no? Su cabeza hubiera estado demasiado pendiente en otras cosas, él demasiado abrumado, y hasta podría haberle costado la permanencia en el programa. Y eso ya sí que hubiera terminado de hundirle por completo.

Agradeció el momento en el que llegaron a la casa. Aunque al resto no es que le importase demasiado qué hacía o dejaba de hacer, supuso que comprenderían que aquel día necesitaba estar más solo que nunca. Ya bajaría para cenar y poder despedirse de Teresa, que se iría a la mañana siguiente.

En el momento en el que su espalda tocó el colchón, sin molestarse a abrir la cama para meterse dentro, soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Ya estaba. El día se estaba acabando, y esperaba que con él esos pensamientos. ¿Por qué se estaba replanteando el hecho de que Iván, su mayor rival en el programa, podría gustarle? Era la primera vez en su vida que podría atraerle un chico y, por suerte, eso no le aterrorizaba mucho. ¿Pero por qué Iván? ¿Por qué justamente él? Que es cierto que está ese dicho de que “los que se pelean, se desean”, pero en ningún momento pensó que sería aplicable a ellos dos.

Solamente hace falta tener ojos en la cara con los que se pueda ver para darse cuenta de lo atractivo que es Iván, así como poder apreciar que realmente es una persona fantástica que se preocupa mucho por los suyos, e incluso por los que no son de su agrado. Y, claro… eso Andy pudo verlo. Y fue lo que hizo que cayera en ese pozo sin fondo del que cada vez se estaba haciendo más consciente y del que le iba a costar salir. ¿Y si no podía salir? ¿Y si se iba a quedar atrapado ahí para siempre? Que, además, él tenía novia. ¿Qué habría pensado Paula?

El chirrido que hacía la puerta de su habitación hizo que sus pensamientos se disipasen como si fueran nubes en el cielo dándole paso al sol, pero lo que vio no es que ayudase demasiado. Ahí estaba Iván, observándole con esa mirada tan intensa que siempre acarreaba, produciéndole un gran nerviosismo.

—Andy, ¿podemos hablar?—preguntó el gallego, pasando dentro y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Sí, claro.—se incorporó de la cama para acabar sentado con las piernas cruzadas encima del colchón, sentado casi encima de la almohada y quedando con la espalda pegada en la pared.

Iván tomó asiento, no muy cerca suya, pues prefería mantener las distancias.

El otro protagonista de la historia también había estado dándole vueltas a las palabras del abogado. No podía ser real, ¿no? No podían permitírselo. No podía permitírselo. Por eso mismo, decidió salir de dudas e ir a preguntarle directamente.

Y ahí estaban, los dos sentados en la cama, inundados en un silencio un tanto incómodo que podía cortarse con los cuchillos que usaban para cocinar en el programa.

—Respecto a lo que has dicho antes en la entrevista…—tragó saliva, antes de continuar.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Tenía que habérselo visto venir.

—No lo sé, Iván. No sé si lo dije de verdad.—terminó por cortarle, antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, porque necesitaba acabar con esa conversación de una vez.

Automáticamente, el abogado acabo acercándose más al gallego para que la conversación tuviera la intimidad que merecía porque, al fin y al cabo, estaban hablando de algo que era relativamente importante. Estaban hablando de sentimientos, y de dudas, al menos por parte de Andrés.

—No podemos permitirnos esto, Andy. Tú tienes novia, y yo también. No puedo gustarte, ni aunque sea un poco.—dijo finalmente Iván, con tono firme, pero a la vez también algo asustado por la posibilidad de que él pudiera desarrollar algún tipo de sentimiento al igual que estaba pasando con el más joven de ambos.

Ivandy no podía ser real. Pero, como bien dice la canción de Vetusta Morla “Copenhague”, dejarse llevar suena demasiado bien. Por eso mismo, los labios de Andy se plasmaron contra los de Iván, iniciando un beso lleno de terror y de inseguridad. Lo que no sabían ambos es que eso iba a marcar un punto y final en la no-relación que tenían entre ellos y que, por primera vez, una canción se estaba equivocando. Dejarse llevar no suena demasiado bien.

**Author's Note:**

> ha sido un poquito introductorio de la historia en sí, así que a lo mejor por eso es un pelín más cortito, ¡pero espero que os guste!


End file.
